


my youth is yours

by above_all



Category: Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: Харрисон проснулся счастливым.





	

Хаз не очень хорошо понимает, что будит его первым: расплёсканная по бледному небу радуга рассвета, солнечными бликами крадущегося по стене, или ровное дыхание — куда-то ближе к местечку между его лопаток, если учитывать уткнувшийся туда же тёплый нос. Том обнимает его со спины, и Харрисон пропускает вдох.

Постель словно всё ещё дышит ночью — гладь простыней под двумя полуобнажёнными телами почти горячая.

Перелёты, нервы, едва урванный пятичасовой сон, чертовски много кофе, волнение, смазанные поцелуи перед выходом. Харрисон знает: нельзя сказать, что всё осталось позади — через пару дней калейдоскоп закружит снова, а пока… Изредка, но жизнь всё же можно поставить на паузу. И пусть это их обоих долго ещё не отпустит — он это знал, и Том тоже знал, и они оба осознанно шли на _всё это._

И в пять тридцать два очередного лондонского утра Харрисон проснулся счастливым.

Дыхание Тома щекочет его спину, а к загривку, наверное, липнут прядка за прядкой непослушные волосы. Харрисон медленно облизывает губы: сна — перерыва — будто бы и не было. Голова до сих пор ходит лёгким кругом, кончики пальцев покалывает, а на языке перекатывается знакомый вкус. В бешеном, абсолютно ненормированном графике им толком _не перепадает,_ и такие пробуждения Харрисон ценит особо.

И ему до сих пор это ново. Ему абсолютно ново ощущать подобное, и пусть Хаз, осторожно переплетая их пальцы, в который раз сам для себя отмечает, что любит Тома _уже не первый год_  — ему всё равно чертовски непривычно понимать, что его точно так же любят в ответ. И любовь эта — пылкая, выкрученная на полную катушку, с невозможностью насытиться и с каждым абсолютно неповторимым следующим вдохом. И это Харрисону ново.

От этого Харрисону тепло.

От этого Харрисон счастлив.

Том лениво шевелится, трётся кончиком носа о край выступающей лопатки; Хаз срывает вдох. Пять тридцать четыре — сообщают часы, и Харрисон уверен, что Том всё-таки не проснулся.

Он осторожно выпутывается из объятий и садится, оборачиваясь на Тома: тот, раскрасневшийся, с прилипшими ко влажному лбу прядями волос, обнимает подушку, дышит через приоткрытые губы. Харрисон поднимается с постели, едва слышно ступая босыми ступнями по паркету, и проходит на кухню.

Оставленный за ненадобностью на подоконнике айфон грустно мерцает уведомлениями, и Хаз, забывая, что шёл за кофе, трёт глаза.

— Это будет слишком очевидно, — бормочет он сам себе. Палец задерживается над иконкой Инстаграма, но действия попросту идут вразрез со словами, и Харрисон глубоко вздыхает, скептически оценивая количество просмотревших предыдущую «историю».

Делиться ярчайшими моментами, которые делал таковыми именно Том, уже вошло в неотъемлемую привычку, стало буквально частью дня. Только в жизни всё было вовсе в разы красочней.

— Я буду слишком очевиден, — вполголоса рассуждает он.

Но когда это вообще его заботило?

«Они всё знают», — сверлит в подсознании, и Хазу ровно настолько хотелось бы, чтобы это было правдой, насколько сильным было желание не делиться Томом абсолютно ни с кем. Но первое безусловно перевешивало второе: рассказать о причинах своего абсолютного счастья хотелось гораздо чаще, чем молча сохранить его только-только для себя.

— Слишком.

Он хмурится на часы: навряд ли общественности известно, что он (да и Том), ну, не жаворонок. И такое пробуждение с первыми лучами солнца, по идее, не должно вызвать бурю эмоций.

«Они всё знают».

Харрисон улыбается сам себе, когда одной рукой раздвигает шторы, обеспечивая будущей фотографии (или видеозаписи) естественное освещение. Сердце заходится где-то в ушах, когда фронтальная камера услужливо позволяет ему взглянуть на самого себя: порозовевшие щёки, взлохмаченные волосы, обнажённый торс. И выражение чистейшего, искреннего счастья на лице.

Он, кажется, не в состоянии думать больше — и дольше. Фотография получается спонтанной, чуть смазанной, с затемненным задним планом, поэтому смысла присматриваться Харрисон не видит. Только набирает чуть подрагивающими пальцами «доооооброе утро», размещая надпись в уголке, и жмёт на галочку.

Следующие несколько минут проходят с глупой улыбкой во всё лицо — Хаз, не отходя от окна, ждёт, пока закипит вода в чайнике, и только в самый последний момент передумывает, решая лучше провести несколько ~~лишних~~ минут в постели с Томом. Возвращается почти так же бесшумно, стараясь не будить, но Том встречает его вздёрнутым уголком губ и хитрым прищуром глаз.

— Ты чего не спишь?

— Не знаю. — Том пожимает плечами, переворачивается на спину и улыбается ровно так же, как и Хаз — глупо-счастливо. — Не знаю, задумался.

Харрисон, чуть нахмурившись, забирается под простыню снова и обнимает, кладя голову на его грудь.

— Спи. Спи. Ещё есть время.

Том кивает, даже не стараясь спрятать улыбку, и зарывается пальцами в его волосы.

Откуда Хазу знать, что сегодня Том тоже проснулся счастливым?

И, тем более, откуда ему знать, что Том, бесшумно прошедший за ним на кухню и остановившийся в дверном проёме, угадывается даже на затемненном заднем плане Инстаграм-истории?


End file.
